1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Graphical User Interfaces, and more particularly, Graphical User Interfaces offering data entry capabilities.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, data entry/dissemination relating to product acquisition is performed via a face-to-face meeting between a consumer and a manufacturer. In particular, a consumer meets with a manufacturer to discuss and communicate a desired product acquisition from the manufacturer. The manufacturer representative then returns to the manufacturer's offices in order to complete the request for product acquisition. Alternatively, the customer achieves product acquisition via a telephonic conference with the manufacturer. As a second alternative, the customer may use conventional postal services to achieve product acquisition. In particular, the customer sends the manufacturer a pre-filled order form describing the desired products for delivery.
There are several distinct disadvantages that are associated with the conventional methods for product acquisition. First, once the customer provides a product acquisition order to the manufacturer, it is difficult to modify the order without significant expenditure of effort by the customer and manufacturer. That is, the customer must once again open a communication stream with the manufacturer in order to modify the order. Subsequently, the manufacturer must make the necessary modifications to the existing order to ensure the customer receives the proper product(s). This process expends a significant amount of time and money on both the consumer and manufacturer sides.
Second, conventional methods of product acquisition do not provide a simple and straightforward means by which a manufacturer can effectively communicate product improvements and/or updates to the customer. In particular, in order to effectively communicate product update and/or improvement information to the customer, the manufacturer must modify order documents used by the customer. This is a time consuming process that delays effective release of newly developed products, and adds additional costs to the deployment of new and/or improved products.
In addition to the above, conventional methods for product acquisition do not facilitate allowing a customer to compare and contrast differences between orders. For example, the conventional methods for product acquisition do not allow a consumer the ability to compare the advantages and/or disadvantages between multiple order scenarios. This decreases the efficiency of the ordering process and possibly results in the procurement of unneeded products and/or redundant products.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to create a graphical user interface (GUI) that is readily accessible to both the consumer and manufacturer, in order to facilitate ease of product acquisition on the consumer side. Moreover, it would be advantageous to create a GUI that would provide simplistic entry of data related to a product acquisition in a format that is easy to use and understand. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a GUI with simulation attributes that allow a consumer the ability to compare various order proposals before finalizing a product acquisition order. Finally, it would be desirable to provide access to the GUI over a widely accessible medium, e.g., the World Wide Web.